A telecommunication system, such as a distributed antenna system (“DAS”) servicing one or more coverage areas, can involve different frequency bands and technologies being used by multiple operators to provide telecommunications service. These factors can increase the complexity of commissioning, analyzing, and automating the operation of a DAS or other telecommunication system. Commissioning a DAS or other telecommunication system can include installing, configuring, and calibrating the components of the DAS or other telecommunication system. Analyzing a DAS or other telecommunication system can include identifying sources of interference with signals communicated via the DAS or other telecommunication system. A non-limiting example of such interference can include passive intermodulation (“PIM”) products. Automating the operation of a DAS or other telecommunication system can include automatically normalizing power levels for signals communicated via the DAS or other telecommunication system such that signals are radiated in coverage areas or provided to base stations at specified power levels.
Current solutions for analyzing, and automating the operation of a DAS or other telecommunication system can involve greater expenditures of time and resources, as well as increased likelihood of error. For example, commissioning a DAS can involve manually measuring the power of a signal at various points along the network and making manual adjustments to normalize, relative to one another, the losses between the same signals going to the same remote antenna unit.
Systems and methods that can reduce the complexity of commissioning, analyzing, and automating the operation of a DAS or other telecommunication system are therefore desirable.